Ladies and Gentlemen, the 46th Hunger Games!
by SonicRingWand of Power
Summary: Let the 46th Hunger Games begin!
1. Chapter 1

1

Opaque stood in front of the mirror as she brushed her long, silky, blond hair. She knew she wouldn't get called. Even if she did, someone would volunteer as tribute for her. All she had to do was go to the reaping, look pretty, have people tell her how nice she looked, see who got called, and leave. She walked to the town square with her "friends." Opaque stood there for a while listening to passing people of District 1 give her almost forced compliments. Opaque stared in disgust at her chipped ring finger nail. When she looked up, Opaque noticed there were hundreds of faces looking straight at her.

"Um, Opaque Johanson. You have been called as tribute for District One." The plump capitol woman repeated. Opaque hadn't been paying attention; she hadn't even heard her own name!

She bounced up to the stage and stood next to that too-serious kid with the vampire name next to her, waiting to see who would volunteer for her. No one did.

2

The day of the Reaping was here, and Turquoise stood in anticipation in her house, waiting for her mother and father to hurry up. This was her year, and she was going to show them what she could do. Looking in the mirror, one last time, she saw a tall, blonde, green-eyed girl. Anyone who knew her would say that she was genuinely bloodthirsty. She wanted to be a tribute in the Games simply for pleasure, not to represent District Two or for the glory she would earn, but because she thought it looked fun.

Adner sat in his comfortable upper class home, watching relays of past Games with a look of longing on his face. He had seen three friends go into the Games, none of them returning, and he was going to be the first one of them to come back. As the time of the Reaping drew close, he went outside and threw some spears. He had been training for this for years, and he was sick of waiting for his turn.

The heavily tattooed Capitol man shoved his hand into the girls' bowl. He was obviously as eager as everyone else to find out who the tributes were. Ripping his hand out, he shouted, "Turquoise Marene!" Stiffly, she walked up, trying hard not to laugh out loud with sheer joy at the prospect of going into the Arena.

When Adner's name was called, he joined Turquoise at the stage, beaming. They shared a look that looked that stated clearly that they would be allies. Nothing more needed to be said from that moment on.

3

Bilal was up late reading. When he finally woke up he found that he was at his desk, reading a book about the history of the hunger games. Surrounding him were wires and all sorts of parts for something he was trying to invent. He went to his kitchen and grabbed a bran muffin. He went to go get ready. This was his first year and he wasn't scared. His name was only in there once and he calculated the odds of him being picked and they were very slim. He put on a button up shirt and some dress pants. He wasn't dressing up for this was how he always dressed. He really didn't fit in at school. So he really didn't have any friends. When he went to the center of town for the reaping he just stood alone. They called the name of the girl it was a girl named Shine. Bilal thought that she looked at scared. Then they called the name of the boy. "Bilal Owens." Bilal was thinking of the Arena, wondering what it would be like. As he walked up to the stage, he thought about the capitol and what it would look like.

Shine was scared. It was reaping day, as she knew. She was even More scared than last year. She was thirteen; this year she would have more of a chance than last year. She went to go eat, but by the time she got to her kitchen she lost her appetite. She went into her, not sure what to wear, but she ended up wearing a too big dress. She walked slowly to the town center. She waited alone, pretty nervous for what was about to happen. She was thinking about what would happen if she got picked for the hunger games. She kept telling herself that this was nonsense, but still couldn't get the thought out of her head. Then their district escort called the name for the girls. " Shine Clemons." Their district escort called out. Shine couldn't move. It was her, she was really going to the capitol to compete in the hunger games. She couldn't believe it. She walked up on stage, still thinking that this was a dream and she would wake up soon.

4

Pearl had barely slept all night. Why was it so light out? Was it already dawn? Then she remembered- it was reaping day. She wasn't scared because District 4 is a career district, so even if she got picked someone would volunteer for her. It was raining out. "Great" she thought, "now my hair will look even worse than it normally does". She grabbed a simple breakfast of some leftover fish from dinner the night before. She then walked into her room put on a pretty black dress, put her red hair in a ponytail and was ready to go. She went to the town center and met up with some of her friends. Then the district escort drew the name of the "lucky" girl to be in the Hunger Games. She was in disbelief as the name "Pearl Sager" was named. She waited for what seemed to be an eternity, but no one volunteered for her. She was stunned that she would have to go in the arena. She was determined that she would however win this.

Rod slept late. He couldn't put his finger on it, but today something was happening. He just couldn't figure it out until his mother told him. He didn't care if he didn't know it was reaping day. He would go there and then go home and eat. "ROD COME ON, IT'S TIME TO GO!" his sister shouted. He was just unbuttoning and re- buttoning his shirt for the third time and finally got it right. He left his house and headed for the reaping. He stood alone as he normally did. The girl was named Pearl. He knew her. She was sometimes on the beach when he was. Then the boy's name was called. It was his. He stood there for a moment not realizing what had just happened. Then moments later he walked up on stage. He was thinking of the food at the capitol. He heard it was amazing- better than anything in District Four.

5

Coy woke up early, not that he needed to, but it was a force of habit. He usually got up early to get ready for school and work. He worked in weapon development at the main work center in District Five, even though he was only fifteen. He had been promised a good career, and basically a perfect life. But today was different. He spent some time in front of the mirror, perfecting his hair with some expensive gel. Lots of girls in his class thought he was cute with his red hair, brown eyes and athletic body. He was pretty popular because of this. So naturally, when he got to the reaping he had many people who wanted to stand by him. He ended up standing with the other popular kids, laughing and gossiping before the reaping. He wasn't really all that good of friends with any of them, but it would of been mean of him not to be friends with someone who wanted to be friends with him. They all quieted down when they announced the girl her name was Lillian. Coy thought that she looked extremely scared. Then they called the boy's name "Coy Masterson." When he heard his name called and went up on the stage, he wasn't scared. He knew that he would try hard and he would get far by doing just that.

Lillian felt the butterflies before she registered what day it was. It was reaping day. She knew she would be fine but was still nervous. What would happen if she got reaped? Would she win? She was scared now, because she was over thinking her self. She was too nervous to eat so she just got ready. She put on a simple cotton dress, not really sure what she put on and didn't care. She left for the reaping feeling the butterflies coming back. She walked the long walk to the town center. She was scared and didn't care if people saw it. She hoped that she would not get picked. She was 12 this meant that she would have name in there once. The odds were in her favor this year. They called the name for the girls "Lillian Grant." She couldn't believe it, her name was in there once and yet she got picked. She walked on stage extremely scared, yet not thinking to hide it.

6

Brock walked hand in hand with Jada to the reaping. As they walked, the people of District Six stepped out of the way to avoid Brock and his mysterious girlfriend. Only Jada knew how he really was. Jada looked up at him and gave him a look of admiration and reassurance. She knew Brock was nervous, other people might not, but that's how they worked. Jada knew Brock would never really hurt someone unless they talked about Jada in a mean way. It had happened, but otherwise, there were just devious threats and tight-fisted looks. Brock looked down at Jada and gave her a similar look to the one she had given him moments before. They were there. They saw the stubby fingers of the capitol man reach into both bowls at the same time. The names were called. They stared at each other for a moment, put on their brave faces and strode up to where everyone could see them. They were going into the Games.

And only one of them could come out alive.

7

Gwen had hoped she would see her friends that day. Even though it was reaping day she was excited to see her friends. She scarfed down some breakfast. After throwing on some random clothes, she rushed outside. The thick forests of District Seven surrounded her, like they would shelter her from whatever dangers the Capitol could provide. As they had planned, Gwen picked up her best friend at her house and they chattered away until they reached the square. Then it was time. Gwen heard her name being called, but she had lost feeling in her feet. She really couldn't believe it. She was only 12 and she had to go in the hunger games. She would miss her friends- she had barely gotten to see them that morning, and now she probably never would again. But she would be sure to make new friends in the capitol and she heard that they were nice there. And if not, she could always befriend some of the people who were trying to kill her.

Elick woke up and was nervous. He was not a popular kid, so he didn't have many friends. He ate his breakfast alone, and then tried to start making dinner for his family. But the bread burned, the soup caught fire and he broke all the hard-boiled eggs. He was sad because he tried really hard but it didn't work, like always. The thought nagged at him the whole time he was getting ready, and he ended up picking out an outfit that completely clashed. He walked to the center of town. He stood alone, waiting in solitude to hear the fate of another two children of District Seven. Finally, they announced the name of the boy. "Elick Hyde." He froze, that was him. He walked up on stage, determined to try his best, hoping this wasn't the last time he would see his home.

8

Nori Johansson was angry. She was angry that she was being forced to wear a dress to the Reaping, and she was angry that her name was in that stupid bowl ten times, angry that this was one thing from which she could not protect her baby brother, Jasper.

She hadn't let him enter any tessera, but his name was still in there, waiting to be pulled, so that he could be towed away to the Capitol to be slaughtered by some Career in front of the whole country. As she sat at the kitchen table, she looked at her brother. He had just turned twelve, with the same blond curls and deep brown eyes as Nori. Jasper looked up at her with his puppy-dog eyes, not realizing the danger that he was in today. Even if he only was entered once in that bowl, he was still eligible, still in peril.

As they walked to the town square from the slums of District Eight, Nori tried to be brave for Jasper's sake. Their parents had put aside their daily worries for this one day; the whole family- no, the whole city was scared for its children, knowing that for their district, who never had victors, going to the Hunger Games was a death sentence.

So when Nori heard her name through the Capitol accent of the squat little woman standing on the stage, she felt her blood run cold in her veins. Losing her grasp on reality, she felt herself sway, almost falling over. When she found herself standing on the stage a few moments later, joined by a small twelve-year-old boy, and she saw her brother's tear stained face, was when she snapped back. She swore to herself that moment that she would return home no matter what it took.

9

"Kylan Anders!"

He stopped in his tracks. Kylan had been late, as always. Just as he reached the square, the words met his ears. He couldn't believe it. _It will be okay, just don't break character. Be funny._ Kylan swaggered up to the front of the crowd of District 9 as he chuckled. "Friends" of Kylan's pointed and laughed.

"Annalise Haymen!"

Kylan knew her. The pretty girl. _Poor girl, _Kylan thought _one year away and she got called._

Annalise knew him. The cute, little, obnoxious boy, two years younger than she. Tears welled in Kylan's eyes despite his attempts to keep calm. He needed to pull it together; no crying in front of everyone.

And that was it. They were going to the Games.

10

Helena had never thought that she would be in danger of going to the Games. She was a childish, oblivious thirteen-year-old girl who was naïve to the world around her. All she had ever known was easy work packaging meat in a processing plant, school, and petty, girly things. She lived in the well to do area of District Ten, without really a care in the world. She had only ever been part of the Reaping one year, and she never needed tessera, her family being one of the wealthiest in the District. She had donned her white lace dress that morning, tying her dark curls back with a blue ribbon. Standing in the crowds with all the other thirteen-year-olds was hot and sweaty, and she just wanted to get this over with.

"Helena Beakner!" shouted the woman. No. NO! She tucked her hair behind her ears, having trouble thinking clearly. Helena stood there, not moving for nearly a minute, until she felt people prodding her in the back, giving her gently shoves towards the stage. Stumbling up the stairs, she felt like she was going to be sick.

Zaid Larsen watched as she swayed around on the stage. He felt sorry for her, knowing that she wasn't expecting this at all. As he looked around at all the other boys surrounding him, he saw that same sympathy in their eyes. She was young, pretty, sweet, and she was going to die within hours of entering the Arena, if not at the Bloodbath.

He watched the woman stick her long fingers in the bowl and dig around for a while. He pushed his hair out of his eyes. It had been a long time since his last haircut. Like Helena had felt moments ago, he wanted to get out of here. The woman cleared her throat audibly.

"Zaid Larsen!"

Zaid calmly stepped forward, his face showing no emotion- but he was screaming on the inside.

11

Jaelyn was always up early, but she was up even earlier today. Usually she was up at daybreak to go work, since she lived in District Eleven. But today was her first Reaping today, and sleeping in wouldn't help her nerves. In her stomach, she had a feeling like leaves were being blown around, and she couldn't get images of past Hunger Games out of her mind.

Her four older sisters helped her get ready, letting her borrow their old things since she only had her work dress that she had worn in the orchards all this week. The Reapings were televised, they said, and she had to look good incase the camera spotted her.

Of course, she would only be on camera of she was picked. This was simply the nice way to say it. Jaelyn was twelve and she already had her name in there five times. The whole family was in danger of being picked, as each had taken out Tesserae this year. It was just necessary. With seven children in the family, every person's help was needed. Even Jaelyn's.

Dressed in the nicest dress she could find, Jaelyn walked to the huge town square, hand-in-hand with her fourteen-year-old sister, Miranda. Looking up at her sister, they gave each other shaky smiles, then let themselves be herded into place by the hoards of Peacekeepers.

Lonzo had no appetite, no energy, no spirit that day. Just last year he had watched his cousin perish in the Games; he had no more strength to go through it again, and this was only his first Reaping. He found himself with the other boys his age, waiting to see which one of them would die a horrible death this year. It could be any one of them.

He watched as a girl in his class got called. Jaelyn, the pretty one with the graceful walk.

Next the boys. "Lonzo Miller!" said the man on the platform. Fear flooded over him- he didn't know what to do. As if he was sleepwalking, he floated up to stand next to Jaelyn, forcing a smile in her direction when he saw she had tears spilling down her cheeks. No clapping came from the crowd, only a murmur of despair that two twelve-year olds would be going into the Arena this year. Lonzo felt an urge to protect Jaelyn, to shield her from what was to come in a few short days' time.

If only it were possible.

12

Shay woke up to the same sound he had heard almost every morning. Kanisha. She was downstairs talking to Shay's sister, Elle. Elle usually just stayed home, taking care of the house and doing other chores. Kanisha helped Elle out almost every morning; though the reason was unknown to Shay. Kanisha only willingly talked to a few people: her father, Elle, Shay, and Shay's parents. Shay didn't think much of Kanisha; she was just there. She wasn't bad looking or anything, just the Seam look, not noticeable, not really bothered with. Like Shay. Shay dragged himself out of bed and trudged into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Shay." Kanisha said. "Hurry up, today's the reaping."

The reaping was the most dreadful day of the year. Shay ate a small breakfast tend went with Kanisha to the town square. Once everyone in District 12 was gathered, a capitol lady welcomed us. As if welcoming was the right thing to do before a gathering where we find out who is going to die in the next Hunger Games. Kanisha looked over at the empty victors' houses. The houses that would be empty forever, it seemed. District Twelve never had victors. "What ifs" were floating around in the air. The capitol lady reached into the large bowl of the girls' names and read the piece of paper to herself. She knew. She read it aloud.

"Kanisha Henderson!"

Thoughts flew through Shay's mind. When Shay came back to reality, he saw Kanisha standing next to the capitol lady. There were tears in the dark eyes that were staring into my eyes.

"And our second tribute, Shay Makaw!"


	2. Chapter 2

1

Fang didn't have much to say goodbye to. His parents were always working, trying to maintain their social status with money. Fang was an only child, and he didn't have any friends. He was sad, but he had no good reason to be- he was a career after all. He could win the Games and come back home. But for whatever reason, he had a bed feeling about that in the pit of his stomach. Once the Peacekeepers had led him into the plush room in the grand Justice Building, he just sat there silently until his parents came.

"Goodbye, good luck, son," said Fang's father, sternly. That was where Fang closed off, hiding any emotion he could be feeling so his father wouldn't see it. At least his mother had a few tears in her eyes.

"You don't deserve this, Fang. You really don't," his mom said with a dismayed face to match her voice.

Opaque ran into her parent's arms the second they entered the room and sobbed into her mother's shoulder. Both were obviously trying to be brave for her sake, saying consoling words to try to calm her down but it didn't work at all.

When they left and her friends entered, she screamed at them in rage. "Why didn't you volunteer?" They all looked ashamed, but none apologized. They just sat there and watched her cry until the Peacekeepers ushered her away.

Opaque felt so stupid for being so scared. All the District One tributes she could remember had been cool, confident. And many had won. Why was she so terrified?

2

Turquoise was almost giddy with excitement over the fact that in a few short hours she would be in the Capitol, on her way to the Arena. As she sat in the fancy, decorative room in the Justice Building, she looked around, taking in the glory of it all. Then the huge wooden door opened and her parents walked in.

Her mother had tears in her eyes, and her father had a set, determined look in his. Each took their turn giving her words of advice and farewell, followed by a tight embrace. Turquoise didn't really hear what they said, only the blur of words going in one ear and out the other.

"Honey," her mother said in a shaky voice as the Peacekeeper summoned the, to leave, "try your best to come back." Here her voice cracked and she buried her hands.

"Of course, I will mother!" Turquoise snapped. Rolling her eyes, she resumed her daydream of the hours soon to come.

When her parents left, she spent the rest of her allotted time alone since no one else came to say goodbye to her- not the she cared. There was no one she particularly wanted to say goodbye to.

Adner was calm during his allotted time to say goodbye to his loved ones. His sisters came first, all three of them scared. They knew he could do it, but every one of them had known someone who had gone into the Games. None had returned. District Two hadn't had a victor in a while. He promised them he would change that. Several friends followed them, and he told each of them the same thing. Then he was whisked onto the train.

4

Pearl sat with her mom; they were both crying. Her mom begged her to come back, and Pearl promised that she would. She would win this- she came from a stinking Career District! However, this thought only confused her. If she came from a Career District, why was she so scared?

She had never found anything in district 4 that was really her calling. She was bad at all the jobs she tried, but this she would be good at. She was sure of it. Her mom left and then her best friend came in. She told her to do her best and that she knew she would do great. When she was gone, Pearl thought for a while of what it would be like if she won. Then she started to think of how her friends' and family's lives would be different without her, and the horrors of the weeks to come when she didn't have them near.

Rod was thinking of the food in the Capitol. He heard that it was the best food in Panem and that you could eat as much as you wanted, and know one would yell at you. His mom came in and disturbed his fantasy of food. She basically told him not to mess up. They sat in silence until the guy in the whit uniform told her to leave. She didn't say goodbye, just left. He wasn't too sad about the whole thing; he was thinking that it would not be bad at all. He wouldn't mind going to the capitol with all the food and all the pretty capitol girls. He would be bound to get a girlfriend there, they would all love him, and he would be famous. He was now pretty excited to go.

5

Coy had already had 5 of his "friends" come and visit him. They all said the same thing, that they would miss him and that he would be great, and that they believed in him and all that crap. Then his dad came in. It was kind of awkward, as neither quite knew what to say. They hugged and then sat down.

"Listen to me. I know you've already heard this but you will do well. I believe in you." A single tear slid down his father's cheek. Coy gave his dad one last hug, then the peacekeeper made his dad leave. "I believe in you," his dad said again as he was leaving. This made Coy believe that he really could do this. He sat for a while, making sure of his composure. He mopped up his face, erasing any evidence of tears. In the Games, if you cry, you are thought of as weak, and if you are considered weak, you die. That was how it worked. When it was time to go, he got himself ready; he had to look good for the cameras.

Lillian was scared for her life. She was going in the Hunger Games, and she was still in shock. She felt as if she was living a nightmare, a very cruel nightmare. Her older brother walked in, she ran and gave him a hug. She didn't want to let go, she felt like he was the last bit of home she had left. They didn't talk but she knew that he would want her to look confident in front of the cameras. She didn't care if all of Panem thought she was a small, scared, weakling. She clung on to her brother, never wanting to let go. Then the Peacekeeper told them that her brother had to go. She held on, but he pulled away, he couldn't stay. He left without either of them saying a word. Lillian sat on the big plush couch and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

6

Brock met the eyes of a tearful Jada next to him. This was the first time Brock ever thought he might cry if her hand had moved an inch to the left while picking the names? How did she choose those two pieces of paper? _It's rigged_ Brock thought, _just because I have been kind of mean to a few people, I got chosen._

"It's us," Jada choked out, and as if reading Brock's mind, she barely whispered, "We were the ones who got chosen, and there isn't anything we can do about it."

Both were led to their separate Justice Building rooms.

"I knew it would get you someday, Brock." Brock's dad said. "Always trying to be tough. This is what you get."

"Mom wouldn't have said that, and Joey would have volunteered for me."

"Well they're not here!" Brock's dad said with a deathly stare. Without another word of goodbye, Brock's father left before the Peacekeeper-or Brock-could stop him.

Jada was in her parent's arms, sobbing; worried someone would see her cry even though she and her family were the only ones in the room. Her two brothers sprinted toward her. They were only kids- three and five-but they knew there was something wrong.

Davy, the younger one, let go of the grip he had on her neck to stare into Jada's eyes. He looked nothing like her- he was fair skinned with sandy colored hair and baby-blue eyes while she had jet-black hair and eyes of nearly the same color- but she loved him more than anything.

"Where are you going?" he whimpered. Jada tried to respond but her voice broke and she gave up. Davy had never seen her cry and she wasn't going to let that be the last memory he had of her be her weeping.

When the Peacekeeper escorted them to the train after that horrible hour, Brock and Jada walked, once again, hand in hand, following the capitol man.

7

Gwen had so many people she wanted to visit her. Her very best friend Anna came in and they tried to avoid the idea that they wouldn't ever see each other again for about minutes before Anna had to leave. Gwen then had to give her a quick hug before she left. A few other friends of hers came in a group, but it was too hard for Gwen to have to say goodbye. She spent so much time trying to forget the Hunger Games that she didn't really get to say goodbye to her friends. When her aunt and uncle didn't come to see her, she was a little disappointed, but she got over it. They most likely would turn the whole thing into it being her fault. In the five years since she had lived with them after her parents had died, they never had liked her.

Then she was alone, and she experienced loneliness for the first time in her life. Then her district escort came in. They ended up talking for about a half an hour before they had to leave for the train.

Elick sat alone for about twenty minutes. Then his mom came in. They didn't really talk or embrace. They just sat there not really doing anything at all. Then Elick told his mom that he was scared he would not do well (which happened with everything he tried). His mom told him that he would be fine, but he could tell she didn't mean it. She was just trying to tell him that to be nice. He would defiantly try. Try like he always did- hopefully this time he would be successful. His mom then had to leave. He would miss her, but not as much as he should- why should he if she wasn't going to miss him?

8

Nori felt more of an urge urge to cry in that one hour than she had in her whole life. But she didn't cry one tear the whole time. Crying is emotion, and emotion is weakness. The first person to say goodbye to Nori was her mother. None of the Johansons were big talkers, so the few words they exchanged were only Nori making her promise to keep Jasper safe, that if anything got too bad in the Arena, not to let him watch.

"Don't let Dad touch a single bottle while I'm gone! Do you understand?"

Nori's mother looked at her sympathetically, like she knew how much her father's drinking had affected her life. Like now for example, when he wasn't even here. Probably at home, finishing up a bottle of whisky.

"Take care of Jasper, okay? Please keep him safe." With a watery smile, her mother nodded and pulled her daughter into a hug.

When her mother left, another familiar face peeked through: Crispin, her childhood friend and neighbor. They hadn't spoken in years other than awkward greetings and curt nods. They had been closer than friends when they were young; like brother and sister. This had abruptly changed when Crispin had decided a year ago when they were thirteen that he was "in love" with Nori. When he had tried to tell her this, she had shut him out of her life. Not a day went by that she didn't regret this decision, but nothing could be done. Now, as she faced the prospect of the Capitol, the Arena, and the Hunger Games, she saw him staring at her with a storm of emotions. After a moment, he took a breath and said, "Look, Nori. I messed us up. I don't want to talk about what happened between us. But I can't let you go without saying goodbye. And doing this." And without warning, he leaned in and kissed her. Nori kissed him back, forgetting that she couldn't do this; that love would only lead to pain. In this moment, she forgot that emotions would only lead to suffering.

This moment was short-lived. Coming back to reality with a jolt, she snapped her eyes open and broke away. "Why did you do that?" she screamed. He tried to protest, but she cut him off. "No! We've been over this, Crispin! And why now? I have enough to think about with out you screwing with my head." Tears threatened but she pushed them away.

Crispin took another shaky breath. He looked prepared, but disappointed; like he had known Nori would react like this but had entertained hopes that she wouldn't. "I know you don't want to go there. I know that the only kind of love you have ever seen has blown up in you face. But I couldn't risk seeing you die without doing that. I've been wanting to since we were kids."

"Really? Well isn't that nice?" she said, sarcasm dripping off her lips. "Just go, Crispin."

He opened his mouth, now looking extremely embarrassed. But she simply pointed to the door and he was gone. When the door closed, she felt a surge of regret, like she should have said more.

_I'll be back,_ she thought. _There's no need to say goodbye._

Even so, seeing her brother cry was the hardest thing she had ever endured. She had spent years trying to protect him from the Capitol, from the hard work he would have to do to earn his living, from any hurt or worry that might harm a single blond curl on his head. And now he would be forced to watch her get killed… no. He would not see that. She would make it back here if it was the last thing she ever did. And that was what she thought as she boarded the train to the Capitol with the boy whom she hadn't even noticed until now.

10

Helena's goodbyes didn't last too long. Her mother and father came in, but they were preoccupied with the fact that since they were of high status in District Ten, they should have had special treatment; that their daughter shouldn't have been in danger. Helena wanted to scream. _Don't you get it? _she thought. _There is no special treatment. There is no justice. The only people who get justice are the people in the Capitol!_ Her mother and father each gave her a distracted few words of parting, and she had the sad thought that the last thing she would hear from her mother was her high-heals clicking down the hall, and the last thing her father would say to her is "Oops, gotta run! Got a meeting in fifteen!"

When the sound of high-heels faded away, the Peacekeeper brought in the last person that Helena would have expected to see. Standing in front of her was Helena's supervisor at work, Nova. She was the head of the meat packaging plant where her father had worked for years before he had gotten a major promotion. Now Helena worked an easy job there putting already packaged meat into boxes so they could be sent off. Her supervisor had never shown any real interest in her-no more than the rest of the teenagers who worked there. She had a preoccupied air to her, and she still had a Capitol accent since she had lived there for a long time.

"Hello, Helena. I know this is probably a shock for you, but I wanted to tell you something." She paused, as if she was trying to figure out how to say something. "I know you barely know me, but I wanted to tell you that the people in the Capitol are only interested in a good show. That's all they want. If you give them that, you'll be fine." She nodded, as if she had just given her the secret of life.

"Thank you," said Helena, who was still confused at why her boss was telling her this. When Nova left, Helena reflected on the sad fact that the only person who cared enough to say goodbye to her was her boss- that a woman who barely knew her was telling her what her parents should have been.

Helena felt more alone than ever.

Zaid was a different story. He spent the whole time he was given saying goodbye to people ranging from those he knew well to those he had maybe gone to kindergarten with and hadn't spoken to until now. People came in to say how much they missed him, how much he meant to them. So many people came that he kind of lost track.

When the river of people slowed to a trickle, some people he actually wanted to see came in. His family, who had been delayed by the need to go back and get his baby sister and mother, who had stayed home because of the baby's bad health.

His other two sisters clung to his arms, telling him not to go. At ages seven and nine, they both knew exactly where he was off to. They tearfully hugged him until he started to feel the circulation getting cut off from his arms. His mother, still holding the baby, his mom kissed his forehead. "This isn't goodbye, darling. I love you."

His father grasped his hand and patted him on the back. "Good luck, son. Take care of yourself." Then he herded the whole family out the door. Just as the door was closing, Zaid's seven-year-old sister rushed back, handing him her charm bracelet. "Zee, can you bring this with you?" Silently, he took the silver bracelet from her little hand and smiled at her. As the door closed behind her, Zaid felt like a whole lot more than a few inches of wood were separating them.

11

"I love you, baby. Don't forget that." Jaelyn's mother placed her hand on her daughter's heart. "We'll be right here." Jaelyn broke down, crying into her mother's shoulder. But when she saw one of her brothers start to get weepy, she dried her eyes. Big Sister Jaelyn to the rescue.

"Don't worry," she whispered into his ear. "I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

Then Miranda, who had walked her hand in hand to the Reaping, who had, in the past, taught her how to climb trees to get the ripest apples, taught her how to plant seeds a certain way so that birds couldn't dig down to get them, who had slipped her extra pieces of bread behind the Peacekeepers' backs, grasped her hand. Kneeling down to be on her sister's eye level, she looked right into Jaelyn's hazel eyes and smoothed back her dirty blonde hair.

"Listen to me, Jaelyn. I have two things to tell you, and I want you to remember them from the second you leave this room. One is that you will always, always be on camera. If you aren't on camera, someone is watching you, waiting for you to screw up. Especially those Careers. They will pick out the weak links faster than you can say "Hunger Games". And you know what they do to the weak links." Jaelyn nodded. "They kill them, Jaelyn. So don't let them see you get scared." She paused, swallowing hard. "Second, do not trust anybody. Do you hear me? Nobody! Because not a single person in that arena is there to help you." Then, as if unable to say anymore, she kissed her forehead and left with the rest of her family.

Once they left, she wasn't sure if she could bear any more goodbyes. Despite what she had told her brother, she knew that she wasn't coming back.

Lonzo couldn't believe that two twelve year olds had been chosen. Fear overcame him, and threatened to swallow him whole if he didn't control himself. He paced the empty room he was in, not able or willing to sit in that plushy couch. He felt sick, dizzy, and weak-kneed. The feeling remained until his parents came in. His mother, seeing her son so upset, did nothing but hold him tightly until she felt his tension melt away. Then she stood and exited the room with out even a look back.

"You'll be fine, Lonzo. I promise."

This reset the feeling of panic and dread deep in Lonzo's gut. Of course he wasn't going to be "fine!" He started pacing again, reaching the verge of hyperventilating before his father could do anything to help him. When he finally registered the feeling of his father's firm hands gripping his shoulders, Lonzo began to breathe normally. Kind of.

"Son, listen to me. Keep your head in there. I'll guarantee that those other kids will be bigger, tougher and more experienced than you, but you're smart. Keep your head straight."

And just like his mother, he left without another word.

12

Shay felt almost paralyzed for what seemed like an eternity. He ran, but was stopped by a Peacekeeper after a few steps. The Peacekeeper seemed to pity Shay, but there was nothing he could do.

Kanisha followed calmly, but she elbowed past the Peacekeeper escort when she saw Shay struggling in the hallway of the Justice Building. She went up to him and clutched his shoulder.

"Shay, stop it. Just stop."

"Don't you see? We are going to die!" Shay yelled.

"Maybe so, but there are twenty-two others who are going through the same exact thing, this exact moment." Kanisha pointed out. Shay's parents, five siblings, and Kanisha's father burst through the door. Shay's mother was trembling with tears. She ran toward Shay and held him for as long as she could.

"Shay Makaw, you will win these Games," Shay's mother whispered, still trembling. "I have a feeling. You will win."

Kanisha's father was tearing up, something no one had seen before. He took Kanisha into the room she was given to say goodbye to her loved ones and left the Makaws in the hallway.

"Kanisha, you could win this, but that's not important. You need to do whatever possible to keep that boy alive and safe. Got it?" Kanisha nodded. She knew. They spent the rest of their time in silence, absorbing the fact that they wouldn't be seeing each other again.

The capitol lady, Allie Trinket, clumsily came through the door an hour later with Shay behind her, red-faced from shoving through the flood of people.

"Kanisha!" the out-of-breath Allie said. "It's time to go. We will be late; hurry, hurry!" Shay wiped his face, broke from his mother's grasp, and followed Allie. Kanisha went along with them, off to the train that was carting her away to her death.


End file.
